


Broken

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia's just "Broken"</p><p>Right?</p><p>That's why he's still here, even though he's not a real country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Every night was filled with nightmares. Nightmares of the same things. Each time he just barely survives. And he knows that one day, he won't survive.

_And he won't wake up..._

"Prussia! Will you pay attention?"

"Nein," Prussia mutters, keeping his gaze fixed on the window.

He isn't here right now. Not in this moment with his brother. He knows he should be, but he just can't. Not with that moment approaching faster each night.

"Will not sleeping postpone it?" he mutters to himself, ignoring Germany's lecture. "Maybe it won't come if I don't sleep."

A smack on the head snaps him into reality. He looks up, his red eyes fixed on his brother.

"What are you going on about? What won't come?"

Guilt wells up inside him. Germany is trying to hide it, but his eyes give him away. He is worried about Prussia. Prussia can't help but feel bad. He has refused to tell anyone about his problem. What happens if he tells them and they react badly? Enough people already fail to admit that Prussia has a right to exist. They say something is wrong with him. He isn't a country anymore. So why is he still here? 

A few tears leak down Prussia's eyes, and he can't even manage to see the worry spread from Germany's eyes to his entire face.

"They're right," he mutters. "They're all right."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't deserve this. I never did. And now...now it's catching up to me." Prussia stands up abruptly, slamming his hands on the table. "I don't get why I'm here if I'm not even a damn country anymore! I get that I'm awesome and shit, but I'm not a country! Why bother? Why not give it to someone who deserves it? Like Holy Rome! i can't take it anym-"

He's cut off by Germany's arms wrapped around him. His eyes go wide. "G-Germany?"

"What the hell has gotten over you? Of course you deserve it. You're Prussia...no one can be Prussia except you. And a world without Prussia isn't a world at all!"

"God damn it!" Prussia pushes Germany away. "I'm dying!"

He watches his brother's eyes go wide. He has gone too far. He knows it.

"Prussia..."

"Stop! I just...give me a moment." 

Without another word, he has left. He's outside, marching through the fields. He is naming the places as he goes.

_I met Russia over there. He creeped me out, but I knew he wasn't any match for me. I should send him sunflower seeds or something as a goodbye present._

_That's where I tried to kiss Hungary. She punched me so hard I was sure my nose was broken. I'm glad she didn't aim anywhere lower._

_Austria and I ended up fighting a lot near here, huh? He was such a whimp. I hated it. But I'll kinda miss him._

_And there...that's where Germany was found. My little brother. I love him so much..._

He closes his eyes, watching the shadows from his nightmares envelope everything. He isn't afraid anymore, though. No...he won't be broken now. Right? He's fixed. That's what the shadows wanted to do all along. It's like when people are afraid of the dark. It doesn't want to hurt them...just make them feel safer by holding them close. Hide all the terrors from them that would hurt them...

_And now the dark has helped me..._

By time Germany returns, all that's left is a simple iron cross and a list of requests. They're really his final thoughts, desires for the living, and a thank you note to Germany for being a fantastic brother.

_I'll miss you, brother. But I'm sure I'll be able to watch over you...somehow._

**Author's Note:**

> I almost turned this into a story where he started murdering everyone instead of moving on. Then "An Deire Seite" intereferred(search up Hetalia- Germany and Prussia- Unheilig for the video)


End file.
